I Wanna Testify
I Wanna Testify 'fue una canción grabada en un principio por la banda The Parliaments como ''"(I Wanna) Testify" ''en 1967. Luego, en 1974 se le dió un estilo funk por el grupo Parliament y lanzada en su álbum, ''Up For The Down Stroke. ''Roger la re-aregló para su primer sencillo solista, y como el tema solo fue acreditado a "Clinton/Taylor", parece ser que lo que Roger quería decir eran George Clinton y Daron Taylor quienes debían darle crédito a él por el cambio drástico de letra y música. Roger la tocó a finales de agosto / principios de septiembre en el programa de televisión ''Marc, ''presentado por Marc Bolan, quien moriría en un acidente de coche semanas después de la actuación. Créditos * Escrita por: 'Roger Taylor, George Clinton, y Daron Taylor * Producida por: Roger Taylor y Mike Stone * Músicos: * Roger Taylor: todos los instrumentos y voz Duración: 3:48 Letra '' We met each other introduced by her brother A cat I'd known all my life Parties and dancing,moonlight and romancing Soon to be husband and wife My friends call me crazy,her folks call her lazy But our love counts for life If we stuck together the pressures we would weather Not knowing we were in for a fall Women and drinking Loving and thinking They do it to you every time Women and drinking Loving and thinking They do it to you every time Find yourself going down down down down I'm going down down I'm going down down down down down down down Ow, I just wanna testify What the women don't owe to me I just wanna testify What the women don't owe to me We had a boy My pride and joy I took a job day and night Tired and wired One day I got fired That's when we started to fight With time on his hands A man ain't a man And all he loves he starts to neglect I didn't go far Straight to the bar And drank up all my self respect Women and drinking Loving and thinking They do it to you every time Women and drinking Loving and thinking They do it to you every time Find yourself going down down down down I'm going down down I'm going down down down down down down down Ow, I just wanna testify What the women don't owe to me I just wanna testify What the women don't owe to me Yeah, let me get on back to my story now Yeah, about no-one But my wife and my son That's when I started to roam Bar room to them It happened so soon I found myself on my own She went back to her mother I fought with her brother, yeah And in my heart I know I was wrong Please pay attention to the words that I mention, yeah And listen to the moral of the song I just I just wanna testify '' Vídeos Categoría:Canciones de los 70 Categoría:Canciones solistas Categoría:Canciones de Roger Taylor